


—Monster—

by koutwin



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Group with Kirino and Kariya
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koutwin/pseuds/koutwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>自從獲得獸魂能力後，變得越來越像心中的那頭獸了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	—Monster—

**Author's Note:**

> 標題：Monster  
> 作者：Serene玥  
> 人物：宗拓蘭狩（太亂了不分開寫了），my瞬木巨巨與弟弟x2，皆帆醬，真名部，天馬，劍城兄弟。  
> 等級：Rate T  
> 聲明：由遊戲到動畫到漫畫到人物都不屬於我的。我只是在開腦洞。  
> 警告：過程謎之心塞，請先做好心理準備。  
> 摘要：「自從獲得獸魂能力後，變得越來越像心中的那頭獸了。」
> 
> 看了Pixiv的illust_id=42899314，腦洞停不下來的產物。

——Monster——

自從神童從宇宙歸來後，有時候，蘭丸會看到他在下午的陽光下打瞌睡。例如今天。在陽光下，神童的神情很安穩——就如他一直所認識的他一樣。  
不過，今天有點不一樣。  
拓人灰棕色的頭髮內，像是染上冰藍色似的。是奏者瑪耶斯特羅嗎？不對，那色調有點不一樣。是眼花了吧？蘭丸微微皺眉。  
然後，他看到了掉在神童身旁的，只可能屬於孔雀的羽毛。

——

狩屋聽到霧野前輩的拜托時，他反射地說：「前輩，你在開玩笑吧？」「這件事，只能拜托你了。」他卻這樣說，焦躁不安地。  
在陽光下頭髮染上別的顏色，身旁有孔雀羽毛——不知道該說很襯神童前輩，還是該感概這情況真是超次元。  
“獸魂”什麼的，他們雷門足球部都是知道的。靈魂的野獸，被強行解放出來了。那是靈魂真實模樣，本來不該展示出來的。可是，為了銀河系…  
「狩屋的話，是頭小貓吧？」當時，聽完解說後，霧野前輩微笑著對他說。他想反駁，卻被那鼓溫柔打斷。那種表情是犯規的吧？  
說起來，平時只是比較靜的劍城，近來眼神卻帶有暴斂，像是因為找不到獵物而焦慮。而天馬…變得越來越遙遠了，像是成為傳說似的。明明什麼都沒有改變，不是嗎？  
（好吧，掀起了革命之風，曾穿越時空，還救了整個銀河系，不是傳說才奇怪。但狩屋指的不是這個。）  
考慮了一番（不夠五秒）後，狩屋嘆息著道：「是的，知道了，我去吧。」讓他研究一下吧。為了前輩，狩屋正樹願意去試。

——

「哥哥，又長出鳥毛了哦。」今天，弟弟們再一次抱怨。瞬木隼人抓了抓後腦勺，「我也控制不了嘛。」便默默走到鏡子跟前，幹起不能更熟悉的活兒：整理頭上品藍色的羽毛。整理完後，他便出門跑步去。  
在銀河逛了一圈，他除了帶著挑染了的髮型回來，還帶來了內心的野獸。  
隼，如他的名字一樣。隼是一種小形猛禽，主要以小型鳥類，鼠類和昆蟲等為食。一般都在低空飛翔，發現食物時則立即俯衝下來捕食。  
就像現在。  
在深夜時分，他會不自覺地張開翅膀，追隨獵物的氣息。有時候，他會覺得有一雙屬於貓頭鷹的視線盯著他看。那是有點令人懷念的目光。是他吧？  
他甩甩頭，繼續向氣味方向飛去。能找到補貼家用的東西也說不定。

——

跟蹤神童前輩時，會遇上某位白毛的守門員，狩屋大概不應該覺得意外。  
對方粗略的瞄了他一眼後，便別過臉，專注地向神童前輩走去。真是目中無人啊，狩屋覺得有點不爽。  
看著神童走進音樂店，估計一時半會不會離開，狩屋便上前，攔截那位打算跟上去的他。不，他沒用上獵人之網。  
「怎麼了？」井吹宗正壓在黑色頭帶下的眉毛皺起來。「呃…你和神童前輩是什麼關係？」狩屋脫口而出。  
獸魂相關的事，果然還是問不出口。不過自己到底問了些什麼啊？  
「唔…」井吹盯著他看，表情像是在說，他不明白狩屋為何問這種問題，「是同伴？」對方紫紅色的眼眸如印象中一樣夢幻。  
竟然是這麼普通的答案，他還真沒猜到。看著呆住了的小個子，井吹挑眉，「沒事的話我先走了。」沒反應過來的狩屋目送著白毛的他離開。  
——卻看到了屬於某種早已絕種了的，大象的背景。  
狩屋不禁揉了揉眼睛。再度望向井吹時，對方已經走進音樂店了。之前看到的大象又如幻覺。這就是霧野前輩所擔心的事？

——

每天晚飯後，在睡眠時間前出門逛一圈，在很久以前已經是瞬木隼人的習慣：從前是奔跑，現在是飛翔。已經越來越不能壓抑自己的，化成鳥類飛向天邊的衝動。不過他也沒打算壓抑。  
目前最困擾他的，是長羽毛的問題。現在，在挑染的位置，不知為何，總是長出藍色的羽毛。  
今天也是如此。他整理好羽毛後，跟弟弟們交待了一下，便出門去了。  
走了不夠五分鐘，便嗅到異常明顯的，獵物的味道。瞬木沒去壓抑自己（隼）狩獵的本能，化作藍色的鳥兒，衝到獵物跟前。他踩在獵物的胸前，鳥爪緊緊不放手。獵物因為不能平衡而向後倒在地上。  
他沒想到的，除了獵物的本體外，還有陪伴在獵物身邊的他。  
「原來隼還會狩獵小貓的呢，太有趣了。」聽到這句，他回過神來，抬頭便看到橙色的貓頭鷹。「…皆帆？」「呦，瞬木君，好久不見了呢。」  
被抓包真的有點不爽，不過他該猜到他在。瞬木不自覺加重鳥爪的力度。  
「…痛！你們認親前能先從我身上移開嗎？」然後便聽到身下人這樣說。他首次觀察身下的人。  
是天馬的同學。比天馬還要嬌小的身材被他壓在身下，動彈不得。為什麼會錯認成獵物、錯認成貓呢？他鬆開鳥爪，變回人型。  
「這就是“獸魂（monster）”？」強裝輕鬆的獵物問。「不是哦，是“獸魂（soul）”才對。至少官方名字是這個。」也變回人型的貓頭鷹回答。  
「快點回家吧，天馬君的同學。陽光育幼園的孩子都很想你。」橙髮的他理所當然地說，使獵物雙眼睜大。

——

放學後，同班的蘭丸和神童一起往足球部去。到達時，狩屋已經倚坐在圓形沙發上了。他走上前，發現對方受傷了。  
「發生什麼事？」蘭丸伸手去碰臉上擦傷了的痕跡。「不用那麼擔心啦前輩，」他卻輕描淡寫地回答，倒沒躲開撫摸，「只是一頭藍色的隼。牠可帥，不小心看著迷了而已。」  
聽到說詞的神童停下來，默默轉身走向靠牆的座位。  
隼…？記憶中，銀河十一人當中有人的獸魂是隼。是他嗎？而且，神童的舉動…蘭丸深感不妙。  
他低頭嘆息，抬頭時發現狩屋的視線從神童的方向投回他身上。  
「嘛，我昨天還遇上貓頭鷹，很充實啦。」對方咧嘴而笑，湖藍色的頭髮因歪頭而搖了搖。那是掩飾擔憂的笑容。貓頭鷹…不也是其中一位嗎？蘭丸眼睛睜大。他能感覺到背後神童看向他們的視線。  
「…孔雀開屏真美。」狩屋不自覺地喃喃道。

——

今天氣溫攝氏二十四度，風速每小時五公里，風和日麗。真名部陣一郎如常地走到樹蔭下坐下，解讀著一切能觀察的數據。  
忽然，草叢間有活物在動。那想必是草蛇了。他不自覺地伸出利爪，襲擊獵物。  
他沒有注意到，自己的爪不再是人類的手。  
「計算沒出錯，果然抓住了。」他高興地表示，看著爪子上的、經已死亡的蛇。真名部熟練地將蛇子解體，理所當然地放進嘴裡。  
啊啊，今天如平常一樣呢。

——

蘭丸對弄傷狩屋的人有概念。可是，為什麼要弄傷他，他還未能理解。他晚飯後出門，打算找出原因。不消片刻，便遇上關鍵人士之一。  
「是那頭小貓的飼主？」貓頭鷹飛到他面前，然後化成人型——該說是脫離獸型。面前男孩的頭髮，和羽毛一樣，是亮橙色的。「不是，你們不是那種關係。是什麼呢？我十分感興趣。」對方續道。他手扶著下巴，歪著頭靠向他，眨著眼睛。  
這是什麼問題發言？“飼主”？才不是。只是單純的、學長學弟的關係而已。不過，「…小貓？」  
「第一個稱呼他為“小貓”的人，是你吧？」對方的右邊耳朵抖了抖，「那孩子，靈魂（soul）被定型了呢。」被定型…？「…在說什麼？」他脫口而出。  
「獸魂是由自己建立的。由名字、暱稱、自我認知等等，去確立。」對方忽然自顧自地解釋起來。蘭丸站在原地，不知道該作什麼反應。  
「不過不用擔心，他不會覺醒的，」他給他一個安慰的微笑，「他沒有覺醒的理由。」然後小聲地補充，「大概。」  
「那麼，你們呢？你們將會怎樣？」他不得不去在意。「不愧是二之力的持有者，」卻換來這種答案，「不過，我們也不清楚。到底可不可逆，又對世界有什麼影響，這一切一切，我都很想知道。」  
「只能拜托了呢，」橙色頭髮的他笑著，化作獸型，「在我們靈魂中的人性，被獸性燃燒得只剩灰燼之時，請別忘記我們的事。」

——

「陽光育幼園？知道哦。但這和狩屋有什麼關係？」「你不知道？虧你是隊長。」「呃，」面前頭上有兩個卷的他不禁苦笑。  
在狩獵到那頭小貓的一周間內，瞬木決定去找中間人松風天馬，去問一下關於那頭獵物、關於陽光育幼園的事。那地方，據說和足球，特別是雷門中足球部，有很深厚的關係。  
不過，他也明白，天馬不知道那頭小貓的出身，其實是正常不過。畢竟這不會掛在嘴邊。這種事，只有他信任的人才會知道。  
還有皆帆這種自己觀察出來的。  
瞬木沒打算詳細解釋獵物那邊的，只說了「想讓弟弟們去暫住，等媽媽病好再一起住。」  
「不過，為什麼突然想讓他們去育幼園了？」天馬問道。這就像明知故問，瞬木盯著他看，「你知道的，好葉已經變不回來了…」被自身的獸性吞噬，失去人類的形態。自己可是屬於早期激活的人之一。一旦變不回人型，雄太和瞬便要自生自滅了：不為弟弟們考慮可不行。他接著前行。  
天馬像是感悟了些什麼，站在原地，微笑道，「瞬木真是一位好哥哥。」…誒？但他沒停下來。「不過啦，激活次序其實不是重點，更重要的是靈魂的燃燒速度。」地球十一人的隊長說著，聲音距離他越來越遠，「就像我。」  
瞬木回頭看，卻發現擁抱著光明的他不在，只餘下幻獸路過時，所殘留的光暈。  
「…天馬？」

——

目前的展開，劍城京介倒不是猜不到：在九坂說好葉會不自覺化為狐，並且能夠與空氣交談時，他們都嗅到情況已經變得一發不可收拾的味道。  
（並不是說以往的狀況可逆轉：在他獲得化身時，他就經已知道，已經回不去從前了。）  
他第一次直視這個問題，是在雷門足球部。那剛好是霧野前輩戲稱狩屋是小貓的一周後。  
那天，他本該和狩屋一起，練習進攻與防守。但是，當他準備認真練習時，一道誘人的氣味傳了過來。來自狩屋身上，屬於獵物的氣味，使他腦袋發熱，不能集中。  
啊啊，為什麼會這樣？他立即決定早退，不然，根本壓抑不了的，化身成嗜血的狼的模樣，便會暴露於同伴面前。  
當他得知瞬木也面對同樣的狀況時，他不應該感到恩惠的，不是嗎？  
更甚是，天馬在瞬木的眼皮底下消失不見了。就算天馬是幻獸，而瞬木擁有黑暗的靈魂(azuru)，這也是不應該發生的。  
獸魂(soul)，到底是什麼？  
所以，今天劍城去探望哥哥優一時，一臉擔憂。優一剛完成今天份量的物理治療，在床上休養。優一高興地跟弟弟說今天的療程很順利，京介卻不能全心全意為哥哥感到高興。  
「怎麼了嗎？京介，」狀況逃不出優一的觀察。壓抑不了擔憂的弟弟崩潰了。他在哥哥面前縮作一團，談起近況。  
「京介，別害怕，有我在。」哥哥抱著正因恐懼而發抖的弟弟，順起狼的頸後毛。弟弟張口，露出屬於肉食狩獵者的利牙。

——

早前，陽光育幼園來了兩個新孩子。有孩子加入，對狩屋來說平常不過。不過，孩子是認識的人的兄弟，這種狀況他還是第一次遇上。  
瞬木雄太與瞬木瞬，兩個看著很乖的孩子，他卻嗅到一絲同類的味道：都是很會裝乖的傢伙。知道二人背景的瞳子姐，將他倆交給正樹照顧。狩屋雖然覺得麻煩，但看著瞳子姐不容反駁的表情，他不能夠拒絕掉。  
狩屋剛完成足球部練習，到家後便去找瞬木兄弟，去看看他們怎麼樣。「覺得怎樣？還習慣嗎？」他盡量友善地問道，兄弟二人一同抬頭。  
「剛才和哥哥道了別。」雄太首先開口，瞬接著說，「是永別了吧？」狩屋心裡咯登一聲，「你們在說什麼？會再次見面的。」絕對。不可以否定這個未來，不然——  
「已經沒可能了啊。」「羽毛已經全長出來了，隼人哥哥已經不在了啊。」雄太和瞬一同指向窗戶。狩屋望去，只見附近留下了一根屬於那頭隼的，品藍色的羽毛。  
可是，卻連隼的背影也看不到。

——

在下午的陽光下打瞌睡，是神童拓人所喜愛的休閒活動之一。其餘還有練球，練琴，還有和自己的兩頭貓咪玩耍。  
近來比較困擾的是，比起玩逗貓棒，貓咪更喜歡玩拓人身上的孔雀羽毛。  
今天，他如常一樣，坐在雷門河邊足球場旁邊的大樹下的長椅上乘涼。不過，他並非獨自一人。  
「真舒服，」躺在長椅附近草地上的井吹感嘆。神童會心一笑。在樹蔭下，灼熱的陽光不會直接曬到皮膚上；些許涼風使空氣不會悶熱；隔著樹枝看向藍天，別有一番風味。  
「真的不跟那個叫霧野的傢伙說嗎？」對方忽然問。神童吃了一驚後，淡然地回答，「蘭丸嗎？我想他早就知道了吧？」發現不對勁的地方，便馬上去追查，以蘭丸的性格，不知道才反而奇怪。  
「你知道我指的不是這個，」地上的人盯著他看，紫紅色的眼睛泛著異樣的光。神童默默閉上眼。  
「他會理解的，」他說著，看到一頭隼飛到他們跟前。隼後面跟著貓頭鷹，狼也跟在後面。蜜獾在地上跑著，後面跟著山羊與公牛。熊人的頭頂頂著一頭狐。更後面的是獅子，與在幻影內的天馬。神童便站起來，說，「該出發了。」井吹坐起身，二人身邊忽然發出藍白色的光。瞬間，一隻孔雀和一頭猛獁象站在他們原來的位置。  
動物列隊靜靜向著太陽走去。壯觀，卻又難以形容的夢幻。

和狩屋一起離開學校，遇上這畫面的蘭丸，默默撥打神童的手提號。

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> …我到底寫了些什麼啊？只是想將腦內無重心的段子連起來而已。別問我為啥這樣寫，我也想知道…  
> 「獸魂→靈魂的碰撞→因碰撞而燃燒成灰燼的靈魂→與靈魂一同消失的存在本身」本來大概是這樣，但和原梗「變得越來越像心中的獸」差太遠了…結果改成現在的樣子。  
> 本來想加 「我頭髮的粉紅度有沒有變化？」「前輩，別鬧好嗎，還是老樣子。」不過劇情已經夠亂了…而且只想談獸魂（不談化身），所以默默砍掉了  
> 關於真名部的段落…一直以為真名部是食蟻獸，查了查發現是蜜獾。瞄了瞄習性…是比瞬木(隼)還肉食的肉食系…！！！會吃兔子(菲快跑)、蛇(倉間快跑)，會從九坂巨巨(熊)口中搶東西吃…好可怕！明明外表這麼軟！！我便是沒想到啊！！！井吹你這絕種了的草食系(猛獁象)感覺如何了(x) 試試將蛇代入成螞蟻，應該比蛇更容易接受(並沒有
> 
> 感謝各位看到現在。


End file.
